


Young Love

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Teen Crush, Underage Kissing, Young Sabinus, Young Tiberius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Caesar was the coolest person Tiberius knows. He was strong, and brave, deadly with a sword and his father respects the heck out of him. He just wishes his idol noticed him.





	1. Crushing

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another part of the Spartacus challenge. This might end up being a chapter in one of my other fics just because the idea fits with the story line I have but that won't be for a great deal many chapters. Your support is so wonderful thank you guys so much. Your plot bunnies really help move this along as well! So please, comment, kudos and share any idea's you have. It is all most welcomed! I hope you enjoy!

Tiberius bites his lip to keep from laughing. He couldn't help it. He was just to ecstatic. A guard was talking with Kore and she told Tiberius and Sabinus that  _Caesar_ was visiting! He scrubbed himself raw immediately, and then stayed off to the side. Hiding in wait. Tiberius could feel his heart beating so fast and hard Tiberius was worried someone could hear it trying to break his ribs. Peering around the corner he sighs happily. His father was leaning against the table with a glass of wine in his hand, and Caesar himself was lounging in a chair, his own cup to his lips. Tiberius shivers watching the man's throat work as he drank. He hopes nobody came down the hall to see him spying, especially with his hardening cock more noticeable than he wished it to be to  _anyone_. Well, anyone but  **him**. 

They were talking about boring military stuff, but Tiberius didn't care. He was just happy to hear Caesar's voice. It was the most erotic voice in the world to him. For hours he sat on the floor just outside the room listening to them. Every time Caesar laughs his heart leaps. Oh and then his father suggested the most perfect thing ever to Caesar. He offered the man a  _bath_. Tiberius rushes off to find a good hiding spot. 

Of course he couldn't find one. Figures. Pouting he leans against a wall arms folded. 

"Tiberius?" He looks up and smiles at his oldest friend. 

"Sabinus." Tiberius gives a small wave at the taller boy. They were the same age but Sabinus was already a head taller and his shoulders were filling out too. 

"What's the matter? You look like a kicked puppy." Tiberius sighs heavily and nods. 

"Caesar's here." Sabinus raises an eyebrow.

"Normally the news sends you bouncing as if Mercury himself lifted you off the ground. Tiberius smiles again.

"Yes, but he is taking a bath...and I have no way of viewing discreetly." He mutters shoulders sagging. It wasn't fair. How was he supposed to properly fantasies about the wonderful, perfect Caesar if he didn't have the faintest idea what he looked like below the belt?


	2. Being a Good Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabinus can't stand to see Tiberius unhappy and does everything he can. To cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had accidentally hit post before finishing this. It wasn't going to be two chapters but eh it flows a little better this way. Comments kudos summaries and bunnies are so welcome. I hope you enjoy.

"Where are we going?" Tiberius asks more confused than he has ever been. He's never been in this part of his house. It's more for the slaves to slip passed if the halls were crowded. 

"Sh, you are going to get us discovered." Tiberius huffs and that but stays quiet. The two move through the walls little holes in them that Tiberius has no clue as to how the exist light their way. 

Suddenly Sabinus stops, Tiberius bumps into him and glares. His friend was being secretive and he didn't like it. Sabinus motions for him to be quiet but pulls him closer to a pair of holes that look to be made for eyes. He glances at Sabinus but carefully presses close enough to see through as uncomfortable as that was. 

It was like looking through a mask. He couldn't see as well as he would have liked, but he saw well enough. Tiberius blinks a few times slowly starting to recognize the bathroom! He covers his own mouth to hide his gasp. Tiberius didn't have to look at Sabinus to know the teen was grinning. He turns with a wide smile whispering,

"Thank you my friend." Sabinus nods and leans against the wall.

"I will keep look out." He informs in a hushed tone. Tiberius beams. Truly he was blessed to have such a wonderful friend. 

Tiberius focus's his attention back to the bathroom. To his luck, Caesar was just walking in. The blond smiles brightly at the female slaves attending him as he strips. Tiberius bites his lip his cock quivering in anticipation. At the angle he was at it wasn't until Caesar took the step up to slip into the water did he get a good look. Tiberius could feel his face grow hot at the sight of him. Caesar's cock was of a rather impressive size. And it was already half hard. Cautiously he looks at Sabinus who was checking down the hall, before he slides a had under his tunic. 

Watching Caesar bathe was more exotic than anything he's ever dreamed of. The way the water cascades down his toned arms and defined chest had Tiberius aching. The slow strokes he dared not nearly enough to actually satisfy. He wanted to be upset that Caesar was flirting with the slaves, but he couldn't. They started it he knows they did, and his Caesar was being nice. The blond was amazing like that. He wasn't and at the same time, was surprised that Kore did not receive instructions to aid in the reviered Caesar. His father would be furious and his mother would be delighted. Tiberius mused this over starting to enjoy the lanquid motions of his hand rather than be frustrated by them:

But then it happens. 

Caesar chuckles at something one of the girls said and stands up. Cock at full attention. Tiberius shivers hoping one day to feel it for himself. In anyway possible. The girls gasp and giggle like the morons they were, but Caesar ever polite smiles at them. He couldn't quite make out what was being said, yet he didn't have to wait to find out. 

Without warning Caesar wraps a firm hand around the base of his cock. Tiberius's eyes widen and he freezes in place. Slowly, the blond works his hand up and down his own shaft sighing deeply at the friction. Tiberius wines a little. He was hypnotized by the way Caesar stretches, arching his back and running a hand across his chest toying with his nipples. The teen starts panting doing what he could to speed up the tugging of his cock. Hoping that through shear force of will that Caesar would too.

His idol moans tilting his head back. Tiberius whimpers wishing he could taste every inch of that golden skin. He gasps when a hand closes over his mouth. Heart pounding he moves to stand up and to release his cock, but another strong hand grabbed his wrist holding him in place. Tiberius was starting to panic when a harsh whisper spoke in his ear,

" _You_ are going to get us  _caught_!." Tiberius sighs, it was just Sabinus. He tries to pull away but the hands on him tighten. Confused Tiberius tries to look at him but was prevented from doing so. "You wanted to see Caesar." Tiberius swallows hard. "Besides: you were in the middle of something." His eyes widen when Sabinus replaces Tiberius's hand on his cock with his own. "Let me help." 

Tiberius moans low as Sabinus starts a steady pace. He fisted Tiberius's cock as if he owned it. Caesar was making all sorts of inviting noises and Tiberius  _wanted_ to see the faces he made. But Sabinus had pulled Tiberius flush against him and his eyes squeezed shut. Mouth covered he leans a shoulder on the wall to be able to grind backwards into the hardness straining against the curve of his ass. Sabinus's breath was hot against his skin trailing open mouthed kisses down his neck. Tiberius's mind was reeling, he's never felt something like this before. It was new, it was exciting, oh fuck it all: it was  _hot_! His legs were shaking as he thrusts into Sabinus's grip. They could hear water splash and giggling from the slaves but neither of them cared. Tiberius keens, writhing in his friend's arms. His skin felt like fire. Sabinus traces his lips with his middle finger. Instinctively Tiberius opens them. They both moan when he slips two fingers into his mouth. 

"Fuck Sabinus, I-I'm gonna-" Sabinus shushes him buring his face into the crook of Tiberius's shoulder. 

It took effort to keep quiet as his orgasm rocks through him. Sabinus held him close and tight muttering comforting and encouraging nonsense. Tiberius shivers the last of his release milked from him. 

The two of them were panting as they slowly unwound from each other. Tiberius had a smile plastered on his face. Faintly he could hear skin slapping and water splashing on the other side of the wall, it just didn't seem to matter. He sighs happily turning around. Sabinus was wiping his hand on the wall not looking up at him. Tiberius could feel his heart melt. He had no idea his friend was so insecure. Reaching out he cups Sabinus's face turning to make him look. They were silent eyes searching. Tiberius gives him a reassuring smile lifting himself up on tip toes to give him a kiss. Sabinus gasps into it. Tiberius hums wrapping his arms around his waist. He was surprised when suddenly he was being crushed against Sabinus. A soft moan slipping past his lips. Truly the man was a fantastic kisser. Theybreak apart for a second before Tiberius laughs quietly. 

"Come. What need of Caesar do I have when I have you?" He teases taking his hand. Sabinus rolls his eyes but smiles as he follows his friend out. It paid to be a good friend.


End file.
